nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure: Awashima's Touring Service 4-30-14
Awashima Kaguya Participants Kaguya Awashima Roleplay Another day went by as Awashi was walking around town and she figured she needed money she remembered the Mission Board, she looks around and finds a C-Rank mission “aja” she says to herself and grabs the paper, she walks around looking for the address listed on it. After 1 minutes walking she finds the person asking for help “excuse I’m here for this Mission you put on the board” she shows him the paper “Oh yes, yes my cousin Rin is in the village she is from far away and I wanted to show her the village myself but I have a store to run” says the old man “Are you willing to do this for me?” The old man looks at Awashi “Of course where can i find Rin?” she responded. “She is at this address tell her I sent you” the old man turns around and goes back onto selling. Finding the address Awashi stands in front of the house and screams “Miss Rin! I’m here for your tour!” a person pops her head out the window “Hello? who are you?” said the lady in a soft tone “I was sent by your cousin he asked me to give you a tour around the village!” Awashi answered back at her “Ah yes alright let me go for my purse o and the house keys” said the lady closing the window. Awashi waits for her seated back on a big brick the decorates the outside surroundings. The lady walks out the door and Awashi gets up in a flash to then bow to the lady “Hello miss Rin my name is Kaguya Awashima and I will be your tour guide for today” Miss Rin all happy because of the royal treatment she starts to walk “pleasure to meet you Awashima” Awashi took her first to the Ninja academy “This is where we train to be Ninjas It has been here for years even while the village was under construction I used to walk all the way from my small village just to train here my parents said it was worth it” she said as she continued to walk but the lady stopped to take some pictures of the academy “very nice structure” she commented. after 8 minutes of walking showing her the small park areas, lakes and public places Awashima stopped “This is the Boss” office I call him like that but he is the Mizukage” she extends her hand showing the lady a big building made of the finest wood in the land 5 floor building with flowers all around it big trees and mist Banners around it “Oh this is nice maybe I shall visit him sometime” she said taking pics. While Awashi looks at her with a weird face. Awashi’s stomach growls, then she smirks “ok now I have another place in mind to show you.” She starts to walk entering the marketplace where they held lots of Ramen, fruits, clothing and cooking material karts, and lots of people walking around “Stay close Miss Rin” she said as she walked to her mother place of work “This one is on the house” She said sitting on a stool in front of the counter,motioning her hand to the one beside her for Rin to take a seat a Ramen shop “Hey mom” she said. A soft voice was heard as a lady walked out from the kitchen “Hey...Awashi what are you doing here? I thought you was doing Missions what happened?.” Awashi responds “Mom I am on a mission and she is a guest so make it on the house?” She asked. “Oh I’m so sorry Lady, what would you guys be having on this beautiful day?.” Awashima then ordered her favorite.. ramen, and asked Rin what she wanted. Her mother happily obliged as they soon obtained their lunch. Awashima quietly slurped her noodles, as any lady would, Rin doing the same. Within minutes both women had finished their noodles and proceeded to begin ingesting the delicious broth, raising the bowl carefully to their lips. After finishing their lunch, Awashima and Rin left the ramen shop. Heading further into the marketplace where Awashima planned to show Rin some of the other popular vendors nearby.They went into an Area where not many people walked by, Anything could happened but Awashima didn’t noticed she was too busy talking to her about the vendors.She stopped for a second and looked around “well we should get back” she said turning around walking back to the Marketplace. Out of nowhere Awashima caught the sight of a shadow quickly zooming by, before she knew it, this unknown shadow turned out to be a thief who had snatched Rin's purse right off her waist. Rin's eyes grew wide in despair, like any female, their purses sometimes contained their entire daily life. Make-up, hair brushes, identification, and more importantly money. Awashima knew she had to do something. She quickly took off in pursuit of the low life thief. A shinobi in comparison to a civilian thief... Awashima caught up the the man in no time, lunging herself towards him to tackle the thief to the ground. She looked at the thief in disgust, snatched the purse back right out of his hands and lowly muttered. "Get lost." The man, frightened, took off in a scurry. Awashima then turned, to see Rin approaching. She put on her best smile and handed the purse back to her. "Here Miss Rin, Sorry for all the trouble, this village isn't normally like this." Rin happily placed her purse back over her shoulder, and kindly thanked Awashima. "Thank you for showing me around today young lady, I do highly appreciate it, For now though, I'm afraid I must head back to my cousin’s house." Rin said to Awashima in a loving and thankful tone. Awashima then began walking her to the village gate, exchanging small talk along the way. Telling her about her days at the academy, the things she has done on her missions, the people she has met. Rin seemed more than happy to listen as she smiled and nodded after every statement. After arriving at the village gate, Awashima let out her hand to Rin, as Rin obliged and shook her hand, thanking Awashima again for showing her around today before departing, dissappearing over the horizon after a few minutes. Awashima quietly turned and made her way to turn in her mission after a couple minutes Awashi reached the flower store and reported her mission, after finishing that she was on her way home ready to call it a day.